


Last Slow Song

by manicSaturday



Series: Teen Wolf Song Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Papa Stilinski is awesome, Pining, Weddings, happy endings, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicSaturday/pseuds/manicSaturday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He held Stiles' hand and pulled him into his arms, before swaying to the last slow song he whispered, "I won't let you go... not this time."</p><p> </p><p>or the one where Stiles comes back to Beacon Hills for Scott and Allison's wedding and everything seems to fall into place :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Slow Song

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to write another chapter for Unmade Plans... so, I have something for you guys while you wait.
> 
>  
> 
> btw... i really need to stop listening to Lady Antebellum songs... it makes me cry and smile and everything is STEREK! :D

_I haven't seen you in ages... sometimes I find myself wondering where you are._

**

Stiles stood nervously on his father's front door. Actually, he's been standing there contemplating on whether he should knock or just leave again, and tell everyone that he was busy with work and shit. But no, he can't do that. He already did that two years ago and he got a hell of a rant from Lydia when he came back to New York.

Six years. He was gone for six years. For the first two years, he would come home to check on his dad and if the opportunity rises, he would check on the pack as well... but never on Derek.

Four years, he thought to himself as his knuckles drew closer to the door, loud enough to make a noise.

Then, he knocked again. Maybe his dad was still asleep and he didn't hear it.

So, he just backed up and grabbed his duffel bag from the ground.

Right when he was about to step back, the door opened and he saw Isaac out of breath, staring at him in complete shock.

"I knew it was you!" Isaac blurted out happily as he pulled Stiles into a bear hug, stopping his ability to breathe.

"Ethan and Danny wouldn't believe me but I know your scent anywhere, Stiles! I missed you and your blueberry muffins!" He added.

 

It actually made Stiles' heart flutter at the thought to Isaac being this happy to see him. He was happy even though he knew that he didn't say goodbye to the boy.

"I missed you too, Isaac... but could you please let go first? You're cutting off my circulation... remember, still human here." Stiles said, breathing out easily when Isaac loosened his arms around Stiles.

 

"Sorry..." Isaac apologized shyly but Stiles couldn't help but ruffle his hair and say, "Nah, you could hug me anytime but not the type where you can actually kill me... by the way, where's my dad?"

 

"Oh, he went to Scott's... he's worried about Scott freaking out for tomorrow's big day. So, how long will you be staying?" Isaac asked as he took the other duffel bag from Stiles' hand and took it inside the house.

 

He found Ethan and Danny busy on their phones and laptop when he went to the kitchen.

Danny stood up and hugged him, all smiles and everything. "Dude! I thought you wouldn't make it. Lydia called and asked if you were already here." He said.

"Don't forget Jackson. He's saying something about 'since they couldn't be here, you'd be their proxy' shit." Ethan said hugging him as well.

 

He remembered the time when Ethan went out of his way just to save him and Scott for Danny's sake. Deucalion and Kali died. Aiden went away for good.

During that summer six years ago, they became good friends, all of them.

 

He glanced at how much change happened in this house. There were still photos of him and his parents but there were also new ones, like his dad and the pack, like his dad and Derek looking like family.

It struck him hard. He remembered when he went to Derek to say goodbye.

**

_Six years ago..._

He drove aimlessly to the loft. To Derek. He told himself he would leave after every bad thing that happened. Stiles had to.

When he got to the loft, he found Derek standing by the window with his usual brooding look.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" It was the first thing that came out of Derek's mouth when Stiles came into the door. His shoulders were sagging in defeat and he just walked towards the man and said, "I'm leaving."

Stiles saw the pain in Derek's eyes when he told him those words.

"I guess this is it." Derek said. Stiles wasn't sure if he should be happy or be mad at him but he the man's face in between his palms and kissed him softly on the lips, "Yea... this is it. I'm letting you go... this time for real." the teen said as he pulled away, tears rushing down his face.

"I hope you'll be happy." The man said as their hands slowly drift apart and he found himself standing in the middle of the loft, alone with his heart ripped out of his chest.

**

 

 **Stiles! Please tell me you're at Beacon Hills.** Lydia's voice echoed in his ear when he picked up his phone to answer.

"Yes, I'm here. Is it day time there now?" Stiles asked groggily as he glanced back at the digital clock on his bedside drawer.

 **Good boy! Jackson says that you did good. Yes, it's day time here, why?** She replied happily as he groaned with her answer, **Why? What's the matter, Stilinski?** she added.

"Well, it's 2:30AM here and I think you just disturbed my beauty sleep. Can we continue this in the morning, please?" He stated as he tried to open his eyes.

 **Fine... but remember, it is now or never, Stiles! Don't mess it up. Bye, love you!** She said.  
"Yea yea... love you too, bye..." He said then he drifted back to sleep.

 

When he woke, he saw Scott... and yes, his puppy dog eyes were staring down at him like he's about to jump him in his sleep.

"Hey buddy..." he said and then Scott literally jumped on the bed and hugged him and showered him with 'I miss you' and 'I'm sorry' coupled with a very manly(not) kiss on Stiles' cheeks.

 

"Ewwww.... man! Please, you're getting married, Scott! Get off me. Don't make me get the wolfsbane spray bottle!" Stiles said jokingly, trying to get Scott off of him.

Allison laughed at the sight of them, "I missed you, Stiles! Get up and get ready for my wedding. I have to go soon as well."

Stiles got up and smiled at his friends. It felt so right being with them right now. Although it doesn't feel complete but somehow it makes him happy at the sight of his friends.

"Alright alright... I have to get ready for your wedding... Where is it exactly?" Stiles said as he headed towards the door and turned when he asked where the venue was.

"Isaac didn't tell you, didn't he?" Allison said.

Scott gasped in shock and said, "The wedding and reception will be at the Hale house... Shit. Is that okay, Stiles? I mean, you and Derek are good, right?"

"Yea... why wouldn't we be okay?"

 

There it was. Scott heard it. Stiles knew Scott heard the stutter in his heartbeat but he chose to ignore it.

 

When Stiles went straight to the bathroom after the couple left, he knew he was gonna fuck up.

All he had to do is to fuck up in style.

**

The Hale house was beautiful like he always imagined. There were only a few visitors. Chris Argent was there. Ethan and Danny, Isaac and Cora, John and Melissa. Some of their close friends from high school were also there.

Everything was perfect. Almost.

When he came down from the car he and Scott drove in, everything sunk in. The memories, fights, arguments, snarky comments and stolen glances came rushing and he felt complete.

His eyes met Derek's and he held his breath.

 

 

He knew his scent anywhere. Although there was a faint scent of other things as well, Derek knew that it was Stiles.

When he turned towards the direction of the scent, he saw Stiles wearing a black tuxedo and he was staring at him.

"Dude... there's Derek! Hey Derek!" He heard Scott and he aimlessly walked towards them with a smile on his face.

Derek should be happy. He should be, Stiles is here. Maybe... just maybe, he'll stay for good.

"Hey Scott... Stiles, when did you came back?" Derek asked.

"Yesterday actually. I was too tired to go anywhere so I just stayed at home and slept the whole day. So... uh... it's nice seeing you again. I'll... uh.... go on to check on Allison. Her room is on the second floor to the left, right?" Stiles replied as he stammered while heading towards the door.

Derek and Scott nodding aimlessly as they kept their eyes on him.

"Make everything right this time, Derek. Give him a reason to stay for good, alright?" Scott said as he welcomed the other guests, leaving Derek to think about what he just said.

 

"He hasn't changed much, huh?" John came from behind him and patted him on the back.

Derek nodded and said, "Yea... he seems to be the good ol'Stiles thatI used to know... but somehow he's still different."

"Of course he is. It's been six years, Derek. When you told me about your feelings for him, I thought he knew but he didn't. You didn't make him stay. You just let him go. Why?" John asked as he watched the guests mingle with each other and he felt content.

 

Derek summoned a deep sigh and just chuckled, "To be honest, I thought that I was protecting him by letting him go but... it was just me being selfish. It was me lying to myself... telling myself that I don't deserve him at all. He deserves to have an option. To be given a choice. I just pushed him away. It was a stupid mistake." He answered.

"You're both lying to yourself then. Stiles went away for a change of pace. He went to you that night to say goodbye... and maybe, just maybe, he thought that you might stop him. Of course, you did the right thing. But you're right. It's a stupid mistake. But protecting that one person who means the whole world to you? Well, that my boy, is worth all the stupidity in the world." The man said as he smiled at Derek.

John was right.

**

"Allison... Derek is here. Oh my gosh! He's here!" Stiles barged into the room, making Allison jump in surprise.

"This is his house, Stiles. Why shouldn't he be? Stiles! I thought everything was okay with you two!" Allison stood up and she looked beautiful.

Stiles couldn't help but hug the woman.

"I'm sorry... I'm ruining your day because of my personal drama... I just... I can't... It's too much. I know we didn't do anything wrong with each other. But it hurts. I left and I didn't even write or called. I didn't even went to see him when I was visiting the pack. It's very very confusing right now, Allison. I wish Lydia was here to slap some sense---"

 

and SLAP.

Right across his face. Allison slapped him and said, "Stiles, snap out of it. Make things right again! You can do this. Where's the hyperactive guy who fought with me against a psychotic bitch who sacrificed everyone and a pack of Alphas?"

"You're right. You are right. I have to make things right again. He should know. I should tell him."

**

 

The wedding was magical.

It was beautiful and it was perfect.

As for the reception, by the end of the night, everyone left but the pack, John, Melissa and Chris Argent stayed.

The music was soft and subtle on the background.

This was it. Stiles has to do this now or he won't even have the chance to do it.

But right when he was about to stand up, Derek walked towards him and took him by the hand, leading him in the middle of the dance floor.

 

_I finally asked you to dance_  
On the last slow song  
And beneath the moon that was really a disco ball  
I can still feel my head on your shoulder  
Hoping that song would never be over 

Derek placed his hand on his waist and the other held up Stiles' hand. His cheek on Stiles' cheek, lightly scrapping the soft skin of Stiles' face.

It made Stiles' heart flutter in joy. Was this it?

_I haven't seen you in ages_  
Sometimes I find myself  
wondering where you are  
for me you'll always be 18  
and beautiful and dancing away with my heart 

"You look good in a tux." Derek started as they swayed to the song. Stiles chuckled lightly and it made Derek's inside in knots.

"You make James Bond look like an old man in a suit... you look hot in a three-piece suit." Stiles complimented as they heard Allison and Cora giggling away.

_I brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes_  
And the way you moved me was like you were in my mind  
I can still feel you lean into kiss me  
I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me 

 

"I missed you... so much and it hurts every single time I think about it." Stiles whispered to the man's ear, his heart beating fast but he doesn't care if every werewolf in the place could hear it.

Derek pulled him close. Close enough to know that he's there. Stiles won't go away.

_I haven't seen you in ages_  
Sometimes I find myself  
wondering where you are  
for me you'll always be 18  
and beautiful and dancing away with my heart 

Stiles is here. He won't let go this time. "Stay with me. Don't go anymore. Please." The man pleaded and Stiles replied with a kiss on his cheek and a smile.

He held Stiles' hand tightly, before swaying to the last slow song he whispered, "I won't let you go... not this time."

"No... I won't let go this time." Stiles said back as the night went by.


End file.
